User blog:ChocolateBliss/Chapter Three: What Happened?!
Loon's POV {CRASHING} {TUG} Huh? Who's doing that?! I turn to my left. "Loomi..?!" {SNIFFLE} Her eyes are glassy. "I-I can't sleep..the thunder.." {LIGHTNING FLASHES} {SHRIEKS} "AHHH!" She wraps her arms around me. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE BIG BROTHER!!" I wasn't going to.. "Sis, I'm not going anywhere. I promised I'll protect you. Wherever you go, I go." {SNIFFLE} "You're so sweet.." I smile. "It's nothing really. I'm just--" {FLASHING} "EEEEEEKK!" Loomi buries her face in my chest. "Waaahh..when will this end?!" I'm not sure.. "My guess is as good as yours." She nods, tears still trickling down. "I..I just wanna die.." ?!?!?! I hug her tighter. "Please don't say that..we all love you Mi." Loomi stares at me blankly. "We..?! WE?! Only YOU love me Loon! NOBODY ELSE DOES!!" She tightens her grip again. "I know it's hard sis. But even though Mom and Dad hate you, I love you..and that's all you need. Big or small, love ALWAYS counts." She wipes her face with her sleeve. "Th-Thanks big bro..at least YOU care about me.." Ughh..she's squeezing too hard.. And didn't I eat, like, a few hours ago? Oh God.. I don't feel good.. "Loomi..can you..please loosen your grip on me?!" "What?! Why?!" DID SHE JUST SQUEEZE MY STOMACH?! This HURTS!! "STOP LOOMI! NOW!" {GASP} She lets go, her eyes widening. "Big brother..?!" I feel nauseous.. "Don't SQUEEZE me anymore! You could have made me--" "YOU'RE THE MEANEST BROTHER EVER!! I WAS JUST SCARED! YOU ARE TOO! I HATE YOU!" "..Whatever.." Just GREAT. Now my little sister hates me. Why couldn't I just shut my mouth?! {RUMBLE} When will this storm end?! {SNIFFLE} "Um..big brother?" "Yes sis?" Loomi ruffles her light pink hair. "I'm..sorry for what I said..I'm just really scared.." Yeah, I am too. {WHIMPER} Her face is wet with tears again. "I hope..you'll forgive me.." I can't stay mad at Loomi.. We share a hug. "I'M SORRY BIG BROTHER! I REALLY AM! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT I HATE YOU! I WOULD NEVER HATE YOU!!" Awww..bless her heart. "It's okay Mi! I'm not mad at you. It just kinda..threw me off guard. But I forgive you." She smiles weakly. "Th-Thanks Loon..you're the best brother anyone could ask for.." So SWEET of her! {GIGGLE} "Thanks sis, I'm glad you're here..otherwise, I'd be suffering alone.." "Mmhm." We listen to the endless drops of pouring rain beating on the windowsill. I'm getting sleepy.. I start to doze off, but a low growl jolts me awake. "Umm, what was that noise?!" I look at Loomi, and her cheeks flush. "I'm hungry.." she mumbles. Right, I forgot. She skipped dinner three hours ago. "Um, I got this for you." {CLATTER} I hand her a bag of chips. "I was gonna save them for a snack, but you can have them." {GIGGLE} "Thanks! You're so kind big bro!" "No problem sis!" Loomi opens the bag hungrily. She eyes a chip, sprinkled with green flakes. "What kind of chips are these?!" "Potato chips with seaweed." {HEAVY SIGH} I nudge her. "Just try it. You may like it." "O-Okay.." {MUNCH} Her lips curl in a smile. "I LOVE THESE! THANK YOU!!" {CHUCKLE} "It's nothing. You need your energy sis. I mean, trying to sleep on an empty stomach?! You REALLY thought that was gonna work?! You won't even have the ENERGY to SLEEP!" She frowns. "I've done that my WHOLE LIFE! Besides, I'm already fat, so.." Loomi?! Fat?! I don't believe that for a second. {THUNDER RUMBLES} "I never thought I'd say this, but lift up your hoodie and shirt." "Why?" {EXASPERATED SIGH} "Just do it sis. Please, for me?" Her frown drops, and she smiles again. "Fine, for my loving big bro." {RUSTLE} OH. MY. GOD. LOOMI IS FAR FROM FAT..SHE'S VERY VERY SKINNY. TOO SKINNY TO BE EXACT. IS SHE..ANOREXIC?!?! Loomi blushes. "Um..are you done now?" I look her in the eye. "You're too skinny. Are you..starving yourself?!" She shakes her head. "What?! NO! I just..don't eat as much as..you." VERY funny.. "May I remind you that I only eat two times a day?! Dad won't let me eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I have to CHOOSE which one, but you get ALL THREE, but you eat LESS than me!!" {RUMBLE} Yay! The thunder has stopped! It's still raining though.. {SNIFFLE} "Oh.." {PSHH..} The rain stopped too!! YAY! But it's still dark outside. Loomi glances at the bag of chips. "Sorry big brother! Um, if you want, we can--" I shake my head. "That's okay sis! I've already ate." "Oh, what was for dinner? I'm curious." "Cheese soup." She licks her lips. "Sounds yummy!" It was, but I couldn't enjoy it because of Dad.. {BEEP} "What time is it Loon?" I check my phone. "Two in the morning?! Oh no, you need to go to sleep. School's in a few more hours!" {HEAVY SIGH} "I don't have to go to school. They canceled it due to the thunderstorm. It's not storming anymore, but it's too dangerous to go." Oh.. So silly. {GIGGLE} "It's okay big brother! Though I'd rather be at school than--" {SLAM!} ?!?!?! "FUCK YOU LUKE! WHY DIDN'T YOU LOOK FOR ME?!" Loomi pales, slowly cuddling closer to me. "Mom's back.." Oh hell no. {RUSTLE} She has dirt and mud all over her dress, her hair's ragged..and she has some slime on her face. WH-WHAT HAPPENED TO MOM?!?! Category:Blog posts